Mass Effect: Strange Universe
by DarthMavis13
Summary: The Alliance discover a mysterious Mass Relay and send Commander Shepard and his crew on a mission to Investigate it. The Relay sends them to a strange new Universe as they cross paths with Hawke and his party during the Mage/Templar war. Rating MAY change, depending on future chapters.
1. Prologue

** I've had this idea in my head for the last two weeks and decided to go for it. It'll start off a bit slow because, as usual, I enjoy doing Character Development (regardless if you've played the games or not). I do not own Dragon Age or Mass Effect or any of their characters, all of that belongs to Bioware. Reviews would be very nice because they help me with the story and making it better. With all of that said, enjoy the story x]**

Prologue

Commander Adam Shepard, of the SSV Normandy SR-2, was standing in front of the Galaxy Map (A holographic mapping system that shows different points in the Galaxy as in different systems and planets). He stood there for the better part of two hours just trying to decide where he wanted to go or even what he was going to do. Not too long ago, he survived a Suicide Mission against the Collectors. He's been wanting to find a way to stop working for Cerberus, a Pro-Human Organization that only cares for human affairs and is lead by the mysterious Illusive Man and who helped reconstruct Shepard and bring him back from the dead so that he may fight against the Collectors, but nothing has come to mind.

Yeoman Kelly Chambers stared with concern at the Commander. It was her job to study the crew and their behaviors, including the Commander, since she was a psychologist. Even though her and the crew agreed with Shepard that they should get away from Cerberus now that their job was done, she could not help but to continue her job besides monitoring the network and keeping the Commander updated with information, missions, distress calls, etc. She wanted to say something but before she could, her monitor was flashing letting her know that a message has been received. She read the subject and whom it was from and knew right away that she shouldn't read it and that it was for the Commander's eyes only.

"Commander theres a new message for you in your terminal." She informed him.

Shepard nodded, feeling relieved and hoping this message could give him some kind of clue as to what he is supposed to do now. He moved away from the Galaxy Map and went to his personal terminal next to the Map platform and brought up his inbox. It was a message from Admiral Anderson, the first commander of the Normandy SR-1 and a man whom Shepard respected greatly as a leader and a friend. He instantly clicked on it.

_Commander,_

Before you read this any further I need you to make sure that you are alone and in your captain's quar-

It was all the Commander needed to read for now. He turned on his heel and walked over to the elevator and waited patiently as it took him to his quarters. When the door opened he moved quickly passed his door and sat on hs chair in front of his monitor, where he pulled up the message from Anderson.

_-ters. Forgive me for the secrecy but this information is not for any Cerberus agent to accidently come across or read over your shoulder._

About a month ago one of our vessels came across a strange and mysterious Mass Relay, out in the Terminus System, that we have never seen before. The Turians had no idea that this thing even existed and neither did the Asari. So naturally we sent in a group of scientists to study it and possibly give us any clue to who built it, when it was built, and where did it lead.

But we lost contact with them as soon as they went near the Mass Relay. I sent you an attached video file of their last transmission...

Shepard clicked on the video file and watched it very closely. The video was showing the Cockpit with the Pilot's comondeering the ship. There was a man in a white suit standing behind the pilot and was talking to the camera. What he was saying, did not interest Shepard. What did interest him was what was out the window of the cockpit.

It was the largest Mass Relay he has ever seen. It almost looked as if it hasn't been fully operational in a long time. The rings were not moving and there were no lights. It just floated, still, in space pointing straight into it's unknown destination. As their ship came closer to the Mass Relay, it began to flicker and in a blink of an eye it became fully operational, even the scientist stopped talking and looked at it in his curiousity. The color of the energy in the ring wasn't the usual blue, or even red like the Omega Rely, but had a green energy.

The scientist noticed that they were moving gradually closer to the Mass Rely and he urged the pilot to stop. The pilot responded that he was no longer in control of the ship and that the Relay was pulling them in. The ships alarms began to go off and red lights were flickering. Shepard could hear the startled screams and confused hysteria in the background as the scientist turned and left the cockpit hoping to calm down the crewmen. Soon a green beam shot out of the Energy ring and engulfed the ship in green unstable energy, which made the monitors of the pilot's screen to burst causing shards of glass to penetrate his skin leaving him in screaming pain and soon the ship was going past the Mass Rely and after another sound of something exploding in the background, the video transmission ended.

Shepard stared at the blank monitor, very confused on what just happened. He went back to the message and continued reading what Anderson sent him.

_No doubt you saw the video. That was a standard scientist vessel that had none of the upgrades or shields as our warships have and we can both guess that they did not make it._

Shepard, I was one of the few that believes you about the Reapers. We may not know what this Mass Relay is, or if it is even Reaper-related, but it isn't a chance none of us should take. I need you to invistigate where this thing leads and inform me what you can. The Council is growing concerned about it, not seeing it as a possible Reaper threat, and we both know how the Council makes rash decisions. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important, but let me know if you plan on taking this trip.

- Anderson.

Shepard absent-mindly bit the nail of his index finger. He didn't know what he should feel about this. It didn't stop him from pressing the Comm button.

"Joker, I need Miranda, Jacob, Mordin, Garrus, Grunt, Thane, Jack, Tali, Samara, Kasumi, Legion, and Zaeed in the War Room in no less than five minutes." The Commander requested.

"I'll let them know right away, sir." Joker replied.

Shepard clicked on the video file once more and fast forward it until the Mass Relay became fully operational again and paused it. He stared at the Mass Relay trying to make some sort of sense about it. But nothing he could think of could explain the massive size of it nor the strange green energy. He suspected that it may be Prothian made. And the thought of the Prothian's made him think of someone else, which made him smile just a bit. He pushed the Comm. button once more.

"Joker, I also need you to get into contact with Liara." The Commander said...


	2. Chapter 1

1: Another Suicide Mission.

"I don't like the sound of this." Miranda voiced her opinion.

Commander Shepard just finished telling the people in the War Room about the message that Anderson sent him about the mysterious Relay. He made sure that the room was private and that no one would be able to eavesdrop, especially EDI or Joker. He even showed the video transmission to which they all watched in silence. It was after the video transmission when Miranda spoke.

Miranda Lawson was a Cerberus officer who worked and trusted the Illusive Man. She was chosen to lead the Lazerus Project which brought Shepard back from the dead and was also handpicked to help him on his mission with the Collectors. They shared a few intimate moments and after Shepard helped her out with her sister, she trusted Shepard completly and was willing to sever ties with the Illusive Man and follow Shepard where ever he may lead her.

"For once, I agree with the bitch." Jack said. "It sounds like another god damn suicide mission."

Jack was a experimental Biotic, a powerful one at that. She was also a criminal but she also had a sad past which Shepard helped destroy at her request. Although she clearly has problems with a few of Shepard's decisions, and even with Miranda, she is very loyal to the Commander.

"I nearly lost an eye in our last mission." Zaeed said.

Zaeed was a Mercenary, one of the best in the Galaxy and was paid by the Illusive Man to help Shepard on his mission. He had a bit of a problem with following orders but proven to be a valuable ally on the field and also deadly. You wouldn't want him as your enemy because he is very ruthless.

"I think I've personally had enough of suicide missions to last me a lifetime." Kasumi commented.

Kasumi Goto is the best theif. Her skills in stealth and techs were greatly needed and proved to be very useful. Suicide missions are not her favorite thing and she wouldn't do a mission unless there was something out of it for her. Although she voiced a negative opinion, her curiousity was also hinted in her voice.

"Look, I understand that some of you may have a problem with this and may even want to leave by now." Shepard said, quieting them down. "But you have all stayed with me for a reason after the mission with the Collector's was over. I know that this may seem like another Suicide Mission, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be able to do this without any of you."

The room was quiet. Shepard saw some jaws gritted, some looks of curiousity and maybe even a small hint of fear in some. But he knew his crew, he knew what each of them were and are capable of. He knows that if he ever needed them for anything, they would be by his side. They were all more than crew members or people hired to help against the Collectors.

After a few minutes Garrus looked up at the Commander, Garrus is an alien of Turian race and a loyal friend who was with Shepard against Saren and Soverign (the first Reaper), and against the Collectors. Their bond can be easily compared to the bond of brothers and Garrus would follow Shepard to hell and back if asked to, and he would never say no.

"Did you consider that maybe the Prothian's may know?" He asked the Commander.

The War Room opened almost immediatly after his question and they all stopped and stared a the newcomer. Dr. Liara T'Soni, an Asari Prothian expert who, like Garrus, helped Shepard against Saren. Her and the Commander also shared a very special relationship which stared to become a bit complicated now that she has become the Shadow Broker.

"Actually, the Commander did consider that and it is why he called me here." She answered in her soft voice.

She stopped and stared at the monitor in the middle of the room, which showed the paused transmission of the large Relay. After the door closed behind her and she stood on the other end of the table, she looked at Shepard with a somewhat disappointed look.

"My knowledge of the Prothian is vast and is still growing, but from what I know and studied, this is not the work of Prothians."

"What about the Rachni?" Grunt asked. "They are almost as old as the Prothians and have discovered a few Relays."

Grunt was a Krogan, even though he was made in a lab. He is as fierced and deadly as the Krogan race and he loved to fight and kill. He respects Shepard as his 'Battlemaster' and like the rest of the crew, was very loyal to Shepard.

"The Relay isn't related to the Rachni, either." Liara replied.

"Is there any information on this Relay at all?" Shepard asked.

"I have searched through every computer, wiped hard drive, every single planet and race knowledge, and I have found nothing about this Relay. It is almost as if no one had built it, which is impossible. Someone had to have made it, but there is nothing about it."

"Then this is a big problem." Miranda said. "We can't just go blindly and hope for the best. At least with the Collectors, we had little knowledge about them but it was enough to fight them. Now we don't even know who built this thing or where it goes."

"We also can't just leave it alone." Shepard replied. "There is still a possibility that it can be related to the Reapers."

"Then we should destroy it." Jacob responded.

Jacob Taylor was also a Cerberus Officer who trusted Shepard from the start of when they first met. He once served under the Alligence but he left it after he felt that some of the things they did were wrong and he felt the same about Ceberus.

"Destroying it isn't an option." Shepard said. "We don't even know if we can destroy it. We can't risk a backfire hitting us."

"So what are you suggesting?" Miranda asked.

"Exactly what you said... Go in blindly and hope for the best."

"That is your plan? What if we run into a Reaper? Or an army of them?" Kasumi asked.

"Then we turn around and escape the sameway we came in."

"Do we even know if we would survive going through it? The Relay destroyed the Science Vessel." Tali spoke.

Tali nor'Rayya vas Normandy, was a Quarian who also helped against Saren with Liara and Garrus.

"With the upgrades we put into the Normandy before going into the Omega Relay, we should be able to survive it."

"You say 'should', and I don't like the sound of that." Jacob said. "What are the odds of us surviving?"

"There aren't any, we don't even know a thing about the Relay." Miranda answered.

"Enough." Shepard ordered. "I know that this is a very big risk. And honestly, if you feel this way then you can always leave. I am not forcing any of you to join me. Like the Collector mission, this is a volunteer mission. I'm going through this Relay one way or another."

The room was silent again and Shepard just nodded and said.

"You all have an hour to decide. After that, I'm sending us through the Relay. Dismissed."

Shepard was the first to leave the War Room and before anyone could follow him or even stop him, he was already in the elevator and heading up to his quarters where he planned on getting ready and enjoy his last hour of peace before anything could happen. For once in his life, he felt a small hint of fear. This may not be something he may come out of alive. Part of him wished he agreed with Jacob's suggestion in destroying the Relay. But that wasn't the mission. Investigate and Report. And that is what he planned on doing. He just hoped he had his crew by his side...

** I know that a few people didn't get a chance to speak during this chapter, but it is because of the fact that they don't know what to think or say about it. I also know that some of Shepard's explanations on why they should do it kinda sucks but I did the best that I could honestly lol. It'll get better. Reviews would be nice x]**


	3. Chapter 2

2: Fighting for something.

Commander Shepard stood in the middle of his room and just stared at the Black and red tinted armor on his bed. Part of him felt he wasn't ready to put the armor back on. He wanted nothing more than to be a normal person with normal problems instead of the person he is today. Worrying about Reapers, Collectors, Rogue Spectres, and now mysterious Mass Relays. It was increadibly stressful and it was slowly starting to show with the small hints of gray growing on the tips of his black hair.

He sat down on his lounge couch and gave out a exhausted breath. And closed his eyes, hoping just hoping, that he could get a few minutes of rest. He hasn't been sleeping afer the Collector mission. The image of the large human reaper still clung to the back of his mind. The horror that the Collectors were harvesting human's to help create such an abomination. All the decisions that has lead him to where he was now also clouded his mind. Like when he decided to leave Kaiden behind with the Bomb back on Virmier.

His door opened and he heard footsteps coming in.

"Shepard?" The familiar soft voice called fo him.

"I'm in here, Liara." The Commander said.

Liara walked down the steps and found Shepard on the couch just looking up at the ceiling. Her natural scent was caught in a breath he sucked in and the smell sent chills down his body and he gave a small smile. It felt as if all of his stress and everything he worried about just disappeared. He had missed her. He barely saw her at all ever since she became the Shadow Broker, and he kept the last image of her with him. When he finally convinced her to take a break and join him back on the Normandy. In her black dress which perfectly fitted around her curves. The black dress that was extremly easy to remove. The smile she had on her face as they intertwined their naked bodies together under the sheets. He held on to this memory very dearly and it helped him on his mission against the Collectors.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am now." Shepard said grabbing her hand and gently kissing it.

"I know you, Shepard." She told him. "I know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

Shepard held on to her hand and held it on his chest and just sighed.

"I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore..." He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if I want to continue fighting anymore. I've done everything I could, I've fought as hard as I could. And still the Council doesn't believe my warnings about the Reapers, despite the overwhelming evidence." Shepard stood up and began pacing the room now. "It feels like I'm doing all of this for nothing. An invasion could happen tomorrow and we would be unprepared and taken over easily. And instead of doing anything about it, I am sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious Relay that could kill all of us. What if this is their way of getting rid of me?"

Shepard stopped pacing and had his back to Liara. She stood up and walked over to him and held onto his body, pressing hers on his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know that isn't true." She told him. "And you know that no matter what, you will continue fighting. Despite what the Council say or do. The Council isn't the Galaxy, and I can tell you right now that there are systems whom have heard your warnings and are doing everything they could to prepare against the Reapers. And when the Reapers do invade, they are going to need a leader and that leader is you. No one else can do it."

She turned him around and cupped his face in between her hands and she stared into his green eyes and gave a small reassuring smile.

"You feel all of this now because it is finally processing in your head the man you are becoming and you feel that it is all too much. It's putting a strain in your mind and you feel that you cannot handle it. But I know you, and I know you can handle it. When the time comes, you will rise above it all and be the man you are supposed to be. I believe in you and so do your crew in this ship. I will always be by your side to help you against it all."

Shepard closed his eyes and took all these words in. When he opened them, Liara just stood there with her big blue eyes stareing at him. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You're right." He said. "And thank you. I really feel that I couldn't do any of this without you."

"You can, but I will be there no matter what."

Shepard reached out towards her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." He gently said.

Liara chuckled and replied in a kiss and soon, it lead to more than just a kiss as they disappeared under the sheets with their clothes on the floor...

**I always liked the idea of Shepard just questioning himself and wonder if he should go on anymore. I'm kinda disappointed they never did this in the games, it makes him more relateable and human. Through all the shit he has gone through, there has to be a time when he just wonders "Is this even worth it, anymore?" and that's what I did here. Cause as I am writing this story I feel it's gonna be a huge deal. Obviously this takes place after 2 and before 3 (even before the Arrival DLC of 2). Anyway, sorry for the short chapter x]**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**I'd like to apologize in advance. I may or may not be posting a new chapter today, it all depends. And I won't be posting anymore chapters until I get my new computer so that I may have all the privacy in my room and not be annoyed by a 2 year old little sister and a step mom who constantly needs the computer. So I'm sorry for those looking forward to the next chapter of either Mass Effect: Strange Universe or Batman. But, I promise as soon as I get my computer there will be a new chapter and maybe even a Star Wars one piece to make up for it =D**

**Much love and I hope you guys have a good day or week or however long it takes until I come back,**

**Darth Mavis.**


	5. Chapter 3

I** am sorry for the wait of a new chapter for this story. I hit a small case of writers block as I tried to figure something out for this story. Then I thought of this idea and I instantly liked it and got started on the chapter right away. Anyway, go ahead and read it and enjoy x]**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Troubles.

Commander Shepard found himself standing in front of the Galaxy Map once again, in full N7 armor which, with its polish, shined when the light hit it with the main black tint and white and red stripes. He could hear all the murmers around him, rumors of another Suicide Mission have gone throughout the ship and he wasn't surprised to be listening to frightened voices. He knows it is asking them a lot to trust him after they almost lost their lives in the Collector's Base. Had Shepard gotten there later, he would have stumbled upon burned corpses within the pods. It was a terrible fate he had to witness and made sure no other would feel the same.

But here he is again, risking their lives. He didn't once think about the crew when he accepted the mission. Regardless, the crew will follow him. But he was a good Commander of the Normandy, and he would have preferred the crew volunteering instead of being forced. But he couldn't help it. No wise words will shake them from their fear and in all honesty, he was afraid as well. He did not know where this Relay would go if it accidently activated. He wasn't even sure if the Normandy would even survive the trip even with its upgrades.

"Shepard..." He heard Garrus's voice from behind him.

He rubbed his eyes for a second and shook his head, he was a Commander. People rely on him and they needed a fearless leader. He shook his head a bit and with it all of his fear of the upcoming mission. He turned and stood straight with his hands behind his back. He was not surprised to find everyone all lined up looking at him. Liara gave him a small positive smile.

"We have followed you this long... Some of us, more than others. We are not about to let you down." He told him.

Some gave reassuring nods. Others, like Jack and Kasumi, had their arms folded and looked away from the Commander. They did not know what to feel about this. But still, the very fact that he will not be going through this alone was all the strength he needed. He turned back to the Galaxy Map and laid down the coordinates. Joker received them and the ship headed to the nearest Relay. There, everyone braced for the jump through the wormhole.

In a matter of minutes, they were at the edge of the Terminus Systems. No one has ever ventured this far because there was nothing out there. Shepard, with Liara following, headed to the cockpit. With Joker at the Normandy's helm, he steered them through empty space, always checking the fuel counter.

"There really isn't much to see out here." Joker commented. "You sure we have the righ... Woah."

A small spec could be seen far from the approching ship. It growed larger and larger in size that when they were nearly there it was colossal. And it looked old, even older than most Protheian devices that they have recovered. Whatever or whoever built this mysterious Relay made it more than fifty thousand years ago. Quite possibly before even the Protheians themselves. A relic of a more older race. Liara was greatly fascinated by it and her blue eyes were wide as she stared at it.

The alarm started going off, bringing them back to reality. Red lights and loud noise blared throughout the entire ship. Louder than a normal alarm.

"EDI, what's wrong?!" Joker screamed through the noise.

EDI did not reply. Joker checked the screens and then looked up at Shepard.

"She's offline!" He shouted to him.

"But, if she is offline then what is powering the ship?" Shepard asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Joker tried to reboot the systems but as he did he noticed the communications were on and something was coming through. "Uh, Commander? Something is coming through the syst-"

"Commander Shepard." He heard the voice coming from the speakers of the ship. "You disappoint me."

"Illusive Man." Shepard said distastefully.

"Did you really think I would let you go, with MY ship and crew? Did you really think you could just stop working for me? Did you really think I would not expect this in the end?"

"I never underestimated you. I did the job and it's done. We are done."

"With the Reapers still out there, our work is never done."

In the middle of the cockpit, the blue holographic form of the Illusive Man stepped forward, inhaling his cigarette and exhaling the smoke from his lungs. The holographic smoke blew into Shepards face as he stepped in front of the Illusive Man.

"My work with Ceberus is over." Shepard said.

"I am afraid that is not your decision to make, Commander. I rebuilt you and this ship using all the reasorces I can spare. I will not let my investment go so easily."

"Then we will fight." Shepard said out of impulse.

The Illusive Man stared Shepard in the eyes and squinted as he inhaled the rest of his cigarette and then flicked it to the side. He then turned and looked out of the left side of the Normandy and stared at the massive Relay.

"I am not interested in a fight. What I am interested in, is this." He told Shepard. "Older than the Protheians themselves-"

"-What do you know about the Relay?" Liara interrupted.

"Over one hundred thousand years ago, an Ancient and more advanced race, even more advance than your precious Protheians, built this Relay as a means to escape the oncoming Reaper invasion. They built this Relay as a way to enter another Universe..." The Illusive Man explained.

He began to pace. "The problem was, there was no way of returning. Once they have gone through the Relay, they would never come back."

Then he stopped and turned to Liara. "But they were too late. Upon the completion of the Relay, the Reaper invasion happened; much sooner than they anticipated. The Reapers eradicated their homeworld and their very existence from this Universe. In fact, not far from here is where their planet use to be."

Now he looked at Shepard. "This Relay is all that is left."

"How do you know all of this?" Shepard asked.

The Illusive Man lit another Cigarette. "That is classified."

"Why does this Relay interest you so much?"

"Pure and simple curiousity. A usual human trait." The Illusive Man said.

"Shepard..." Liara's voice sounded frantic as she looked out the window.

The Commander turned and saw a massive ship coming closer and closer to the Normandy. This ship was larger than any Cereberus ship Shepard has ever seen. Almost as big as the Flotilla's that housed the last of the Qurian race.

"Their weapons are locked on to us, Commander." Joker said in a serious tone.

Shepard turned to the Illusive Man who began to fade. After one final exhale of his cigerette he turned and began to walk away. "And this is where we say goodbye, Shepard." And he was gone.

The Commander knew he only had seconds to think of something before that ship began firing.

"Joker, can you still steer the ship manually?" Shepard asked.

"I think-"

"-No time for thinking, can you or can you not?"

"Yes." Joker answered, with a hint of doubt.

"Then send us through that Relay as fast as you can and set shields on maximum."

Joker began to steer the ship and did exactly what Shepard said. The Commander went on the intercom and told the entire crew to hold on as they go through the Relay. The huge Cereberus ship was still approching and began to fire but their blasts were deflected by the shields on the Normandy.

"You heard the Illusive man, there is no way back." Liara told him.

"And if we stay here, we will die. We have no choice." Shepard informed her.

The Relay began to react as the Normandy got closer andi n the blink of an eye, they shot through the Relay and began going through a wormhole was the decresing the shield power fast. The force of the pulling of the wormhole knocked Shepard off his feet. He hit his head hard on the floor and everything began to fade as he blacked out...

** So what did you think? Please leave a review. If you have any questions go ahead and ask, I also take suggestions. I promise I will try to update regularly, but I will not abandon this story.**


	6. Chapter 4

**So, although Bioware owns all of what I am writing. There are two characters, both villains, who will be an original character. These two are not in the games nor will never be mentioned besides this story. I made them to pose a threat to our heroes and I hope you guys enjoy them.**

4: The General.

General Thomas Malcom watched, from the windows within the control room of the large Cerberus vessel, as the Normanday passed through the massive Mass Relay in a desperate attempt to escape. Thomas held no love for cowards especially human cowards. He felt that the great Commander Shepard was a disappointment and did not see why the Illusive Man invested so much on the Lazarus Project to bring this dead man to life.

His second in Command, Kelsey Hampton walked in to inform him of the Normandy's escape.

"I am aware, Ms. Hampton." The General stopped her.

He didn't need to say anything else. He wasn't much of a talkative man, and this is why his crew feared him. As quiet as he was, he was ruthless and one of the most loyal of Cerberus Operative. He had a very deep hatred for all Alien species. He took out the locket he kept underneath his shirt and opened it. A picture of a woman smiling with a baby girl in her arms. The inside of the gold locket was also indented "I will always love you, Thomas."

The locket was a birthday present from his wife. Now it only served as a memory. General Thomas Malcom use to be apart of the Alliance. But after they did nothing when the Eclipse Gang killed off his Colony and murdered his wife and daughter in cold blood, he left the Alliance and joined with Cerberus. The Illusive Man let him keep the title of "General" and is the only man to ever call the General by his name. Anyone else who even mutters his name dies a slow and painful death.

"Your personal feelings would not affect your mission, will it Thomas?"

The General turned and closed the locket before placing it back under his shirt. He stood up straight in the presence of the hologram version of the Illusive Man. The small pain he felt from the memory was gone and here stood the fearless man whom everyone in Cerberus both respect and feared.

"No, sir." The General replied in his deep voice.

"Good. It would be ashame if you disappointed me."

The Illusive Man promised to help the General destroy and eradicate all Eclipse as long as he stayed loyal. So far, the General did not disappoint and the Illusive Man kept his word as he helped find Eclipse bases to which The General destroyed by himself. He preferred to work alone but the Illusive Man insisted on giving him a ship and a crew to command. He knew that if he ever disappointed the Illusive Man than his revenge against Eclipse would be at an end.

After being briefed about this particular mission, The General was abit skeptical. He did not see the point of wasting time on an old Relay. But when he heard that Commander Adam Shepard would be involved, he could not pass up the chance to meet the Legend in the flesh. The General was there in the Citadel when Soveriegn invaded, and heard of the heroics of the Normandy and its crew. But he was always fascinated with the Commander. Until now.

The General turned back to the window and the Illusive Man stood next to him as they both stared at the Relay.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Illusive Man asked.

The General did not reply. That didn't stop the Illusive Man from continuing. "Older than the Protheians themselves. Such a secretive race, and an interesting device."

"If I may ask, how did you come across this information on the Relay?" The General asked.

"I am not one to give away my sources. Not even the Shadow Broker herself knew of this."

The Illusive Man turned and walked around the Command Center. He watched as his workers worked and conversed, his presence was known but would not be acknowledged. He did not want to be a distraction from their work. And he was satisfied.

"You know the mission?" He asked The General.

The General nodded. He was to go through the Relay and, if possible, report what he finds.

"Then go now. Follow Shepard through the Relay. And if he were to interfere, kill him."

"Why invest so much on bringing this man back to life, if you want him dead?"

"I don't want him dead. He served his purpose, and he turned on me. I rather have him dead than a potential threat to my organization and I." The Illusive Man explained. "Get his mission done. I have important news for you when you return."

"Sir."

The Illusive Man disappeared after nodding towards the General. The General looked back at the Relay and then looked at his locket once more. He kissed the picture and closed it. He called for Kelsey Hampton again and she showed up not long after being summond.

"We are going through the Relay. Tell the pilot." The General ordered.

"Right away, sir." Hampton said and left at once.

A few minutes later the ship began to move towards the Relay. As his ship neared it the Relay activated and the green energy pulsated as the rings revolved around eachother.

"Shields up at maximum." The General ordered.

A blue energy field engulfed the ship. The Energy pulled the ship and then sent the ship off through the Relay...

**He is only the first villain to be introduced. I hope you guys like him and IF you ever do a Mass Effect story and would like to use this character (or the eventual second villain), you may do so. Just credit me or give me a shoutout =]**


	7. Chapter 5

5: Discovery.

Ethan Hawke stared out into the horizon on the beach of The Wounded Coast. He watched as the sun began to rise and he began to reflect in his mind of the events in Kirkwall that happened nine months back. How he had to kill the Arishok in a one on one duel, where the Arishok nearly killed him. Or the pity he felt towards Orsino who gave into Blood Magic, a powerful yet deadly form of power and magic, and had to be killed. He also thought about Knight Commander Meredith, a stubborn yet strong woman who wanted to imprision all Mages within The Circle and, if necessary, kill them. She too, had to be killed.

These deaths began to spark up a rebellion within all Circles of the Free Marches and beyond. Everywhere he and his group went, he heard about Mages and Templars battling it out and the countless of innocents caught in between one of the most bloodiest battles they have ever known or seen. Many people died on both sides and women and children were no exception. Their bodies would rot in the abandoned streets of empty cities as the war raged on. And it all started with him.

Hawke and his group have been on the run ever since he rescued Varric from the Seekers. After learning about them from the Dwarf, who told the story of Hawkes beginning to the fall of Kirkwall, he set off to continue being on the run. He would help those who needed it but with the Seekers pursuing him, the Templars wanting him dead, and the Mages looking to him for guidence, he had no choice but to run and think. Yet, he knew the more he thought about what he should do, the more lives are lost each day.

"Hawke?" He heard the familiar light voice from behind him.

He smiled as he felt her skinny arms wrap around his waist in a warm embrace. He felt her head lean on the middle of his upper back. He knew she sensed he was lost in thought and she wanted to be his anchor and bring him back to the real world. To her.

"I couldn't sleep." He told her, still looking over the horizon.

"I know." Merrill replied. "I wanted to give you your space."

Hawke turned around in her arms and stared into her big green eyes. She was no longer the innocent, mumbling, clumsy elf she was when they met. Recent events made her stronger as she learns to understand the world and the people within it. Part of him missed how she was. So easy to laugh. All the deaths she has seen from Mages and Elves alike made her see the world in a different way. She could no longer find the joy or curiousity she once felt. The only happiness and solace she finds is when she is with Hawke. He gives her hope for a better world.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, under his chin. No words needed to be spoken. Everything they needed to say were spoken through their embrace, which they both hoped would last forever. When they held eachother they feel they can escape the world and all of its cruelty. They feel the peace they both yearned for. Despite her change, he still loved her. And he longs for the day where she could laugh again.

A thounderous boom echoed through the skies, similar to the sound of the Chantry being destroyed by Anders's secret plan. Hawke and Merrill released eachother and the others woke up and stared up towards the skies. A strange large, metallic, fiery bird fell from the sky. The force of the morning winds ripped the bird in half.

"Isabela's tits!" Varric exclaimed.

"One time! I show you one time and you can't let it go." Isabela commented.

"Who could ever forget such beauties?" Varric chuckled.

"Look!" Bethany pointed.

While one half of the bird flew passed them and landed deep towards the West, and the other half disappeared behind a mountain, everyone followed where Bethany pointed. The body of a man was free falling and landed into the ocean in one big splash. Hawke wasted no time as he ran into the water and began to swim. He could hear the shouts of his name and calling him back, but he ignored them. He has seen too much death and he would not let this fallen stranger die.

The floating body had finally began to sink due to his armor but Hawke arrived just in time. The stranger was heavy, too heavy to heave back to shore. After fumbling with the strange armor, Hawke finally got it off and swam back with the unconcious man under his arm. He was careful and made sure the mans head stayed above the water.

As he came closer to shore, Isabela and Anders ran into the water to help Hawke carry the body. Once they were out of the water they placed the unconcious man on the sand far from the water.

"Let me take a look at him." Anders said, gently pushing Hawke out of the way.

Though Hawke still has not forgiven Anders for what he has done, having a hand in beginning this war, he still kept Anders with him. Anders still strieved for forgiveness and did everything Hawke asked. Andres still is not sorry for what he has done, but he could not bear it if he lost Hawkes friendship. He knew that Hawke had Fenris watch him both day and night. The elf was just itching for Anders to mess up.

Anders closed his eyes and had his hand hover over the mans body. His hand stopped towards the chest and his hand lifted just a bit, so did the mans chest. Anders's hand hovered back towards the strangers mouth and took out whatever water was in his system. The man coughed but he was still unconcious. Anders stopped his hand on the mans forehead.

"He will be fine." Anders said. "He has a big bump-"

Isabela and Varric shared a laugh, Anders just rolled his eyes and continued.

"- on the back of his head but he should be fine."

"He sure is a handsome man." Isabela said in the voice that Hawke knew too well.

"You will not sleep with this stranger, Bela." Hawke said.

"Oh, you're no fun." Isabela replied before walking off the beach.

Anders stood up and looked at Hawke who did not look back. Anders frowned but walked away, Fenris following close behind. Hawke kneeled down in front of the stranger. Merrill, Varric, and Bethany joined him.

"Where did he come from?" Bethany asked.

"He fell from the skies... From the metal bird." Varric answered.

"This sure sounds like the beginning to one of your stories." Hawke said in a small smile.

"Not even I am cleaver enough to think of a metal bird."

"Whoever he is, he should be watched. He could be dangerous." Merrill suggested.

Hawke nodded. "Bethany, watch him. If he wakes up you must let me know right away."

Bethany nodded towards her brother. Hawke, Merrill, and Varric all got up and walked away from Bethany and the stranger.

"What will we do when he wakes up?" Merrill asked.

"We will all decide what must be done when Aveline returns. Until then, we will focus on more important matters. For one, Merrill, go with Varric pass the mountains and examine one part of this metal bird. I will send Anders and Fenris to look at the other part. If there are anymore of his kind, do not engage and report back to me immedietly." Hawke commanded.

"Right away, Hawke." Varric said. "Let's go, Daisy."

Merrill kissed Hawke on the cheek and then followed Varric. Hawke turned back towards the horizon as the sun was nearly up. He knew that somehow this new event would change everything. He wasn't sure what would change or how much this will affect the war, or even the world for that matter, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But, like everything that has happened, he had no choice but to watch everything unfold...

** What? Two chapters in one day? Damn right! I have been itching to finally bring them together. I may actually post a new chapter tomorrow or sometime this week. I am dying to write Shepard and Hawke finally meeting face to face and talk. I hope you guys are just as excited as I am! Once again, please leave a review. It lets me know that people love my story and gives me inspiration to continue. The story may have been slow, but TRUST ME! When things begin to unfold the wait will be so damn worth it. I have the story in my head and I am just ready to finally get it on here. =D**


	8. Chapter 6

6: Discovery II.

Varric and Merrill were walking in silence. It was something the Dwarf was not used to. He was used to Merrill asking him strange questions, pointing out new things in delight, and her asking him to tell another one of his stories. Now she just stared ahead with her hand hovering close to her Mages Staff. Even the look in her eyes changed. They didn't sparkle like they used to. There were now alert and fierce... And even terrifying at time.

Merrill could feel Varrics eyes on her. She was ignoreing it at first, but now she felt the pressure of his stare even more. She knew why he was staring, it was the same reason why the rest stared at her. They were wondering what has happened to her. What caused her to change. They were looks she has gotten used to since they all left Kirkwall months ago.

She doesn't remember when she changed. She suspected it was around the time she witnessed Templars massacreing innocent Elves in the Alienage in Kirkwall. Elves were suspected of being Mages and those who pleaded and tried to assure them that they had no affiliation with Magic, were killed. She remembered a moment of anger as she left Hawkes party as they tried to escape Kirkwall after killing Knight Commander Meredith. A moment of just blind anger as she cut herself and summond her Blood Magic and killed each Templar as they screamed in agony begging for death to come to them sooner. When she was done she held onto the body of a dying Elven child in her hands. She begged Anders to help him, to heal him. But it was too late. The child died in her arms, and part of her died with him.

She became stronger and had more control over Blood Magic. Most would say she even Mastered it, which everyone thought was impossible. She no longer felt the fear of going to far or even being possessed by a demon. In a way, her and Blood Magic became as one. The things she could do with such unimagineable and unrelenting power, was staggering. And it has made her a living legend next to Hawke. A legend that is feared. No bodies were ever found if they went up against her. And she had no remorse, she showed no mercy and her battlecry was heartbreakinig as she took her pain out on her enemies. She would do whatever it took to protect the people she loved, the innocents, and her fellow Mages.

She also knew how everyones views of her changed. Even some of her friends don't know whether they should be afraid or feel sorry for her. She never asked for their pity. She never cried in front of them. She never showed weakness. She did what she had to do without a second thougt and with no hesistation. The only people who still treated her the same were Varric who still called her "Daisy", Isabela who still called her "Kitten", Bethany who would do her best to strike up a conversation and make a joke with her. And Hawke...

"Oh, Hawke..." She said quietly to herself.

She knew he missed her old self. The part of her that he fell in love with. It killed her that she cannot go back to the way she was for him. She wants nothing more than to see him smile the way he used to when he saw her. The laughs they shared. The talks they had. But this war has changed them both in ways neither of them ever thought or imagined.

Merrill knew that Hawke doubted himself. He oubts the kind of man she knows he can be. Each day he hears reports of hundreds dead on the streets of cities or even on the road and he, himself, dies more and more inside. His heart is breaking as he watches the land he loves fall into chaos and death. She remembers his screams during the night as they slept. She knew he dreamt about these deaths and battles, and the faces of the dead haunt him. He wants to enter this war, he wants to help others and fight for what he believes is right. But he knew that once he enters it, there is no turning back. Either he wins this war or he dies. This is his ultimate fate. And she will be with him until the very end.

Both Merrill and Varric stopped as they heard voices ahead of them.

"Quiet now." Varric whispered.

They both crept in the shadows of dawn and hid behind bushes. They saw where half of the metal bird fell. It was a strange thing that reminded Merrill of a ship without a sail. They saw people, most in very strange uniforms. Some were walking around, pulling the unconcious people out of the ship. Some were laying on the ground, unconcious or dead. And some weren't even Human.

It was these that interested them both. They were neither Human, Dwarven, Elven, or any race they have come to know in their adventures. One was blue with the body and face of a female, they watched as the blue female removed someones leg as another human female held the man down. The other almost resembled a bird in heavy armor walking around with what appears to be a long barreled weapon, he had burn scars on his face that stood out on his apperance. Lastly, a huge non-human with an intimidating look in his eyes. Merrill knew that look all too well. The thrill of fighting and killing. It were looks she was used to seeing on some Templars.

"What are they?" Varric asked.

"Nothing I have ever seen."

She looked at Varric and noticed a familiar look in his eyes. It was strange because it wasn't a look she thought Varric would ever have. It was the same look Varric gave his crossbow "Bianca" when he polished it. She followed his line of vision and it stopped at the blue woman. She smiled to herself as she looked back at Varric, who was no longer looking at the non-human and his look changed. He grabbed Bianca and said in a low and serious voice.

"Trouble..."

Soon she saw it too and she grabbed her staff. The Qunari have descended from their mountain, and they did not look too happy with their new guests...

* * *

Liara woke up with a headache. She got up a bit too fast and felt the ground beneath her shift as she felt disoriented and nearly fell until something grabbed her arm and held her up straight.

"Easy now, I got you." Garrus spoke.

When she opened her eyes she saw stars at first but once they went away she saw the Turians face. He let go of her and she looked at the setting around her. There was one sun low in the sky indicating that it was Dawn. They were by the ocean since she can hear the waves she suspected was behind the cliff surrounding them. There was a very tall mountain not far from where she stood. Trees and bushes also grew out of the ground around them. Then her eyes came upon the Normandy, half of her.

"Goddess..." She said in quiet surprise.

She then looked around again at the people around her. Those who were awake, like Joker, helped carry unconcious, or dead, people out of the Normandy. She saw Garrus walking away from her and began looking around with his M-97 Viper Sniper rifle in his hands, Grunt walking around with his M-300 Claymore shotgun, she saw Miranda helping with the wounded. She looked towards the wounded and the dead.

"Where is Shepard?" She asked.

"He wasn't on the Normandy when I began searching for those alive." Miranda answered. "At least not on this part of the Normandy."

Liara looked at Miranda and for a second she felt a small hint of dislike and even jealousy. She knew about her and Shepard and what they did before entering the Omega 4 Relay. As Shadow Broker she had access to plenty of things in the Universe and some of those things included the hidden cameras on the Normandy. She would check up on the crew from time to time to see how they were doing and one day she saw them together in the AI Core room, clothes scattered as their naked bodies embraced and even playfully wrestled. She watched it all with a tear streaming down her face. Her look changed after she pushed the memory out of her head and processed what she said.

"So there is still hope..." She said.

Miranda looked away but she shared the same hopeful look. They both snapped back into reality as they heard a man screaming in pain. His voice echoed through the vallet as he was carried off the ship, crying about his leg. Liara and Miranda ran to the man as those who pulled him out set him down slowly. Liara gently removed the mans hands, whom she recognized as Tyler Waller, a man who regularly checked on the holo panel of the Galaxy Map, and examined the leg carefully.

"His leg as suffered sever trauma below his knee from the crash. Something must have fell on it."

"We carried a pieace of the hull from his leg." One of the carriers informed her.

"Find me a saw or something sharp, now." Liara instructed, she then looked at Miranda who looked as if she knew what she was about to say. "We have to amputate it."

"What?! No! Please don't!" Tyler begged loudly.

"Would somebody shut him up! We don't know what is out there." Grunt said.

"If you hadn't noticed, this man is in pain." Liara pointed out.

"Either you shut him up, or I will."

Miranda cut in bringing Liara back to the situation at hand. "I will hold him down."

One of the carriers ran up to Liara with a saw, not even wondering where he got it from, she took the saw and rolled up the man's leg sleeve. Miranda tore off a pieace of cloth and pressed it on the mans quivering lips.

"Bite down on this." She told him as he accepted it.

Liara took in a deep breath and began cutting of the leg with concentration. Miranda held the man down still as he tried to struggle, biting hard on the cloth through muffled screams. Tears rolled down his eyes as he kept frantically looking at his leg and closing his eyes tightly as if hoping this was all a dream. But the blood reminded all of them that this was real as it splurted around everywhere and all over Liara. She reached the bone and at this pointt the mans eyes began to roll as he looked like he was about to pass out, still screaming through the cloth as she had to cut harder through the bone. Finally when she was done, Tyler had fainted. Realizing that she had no proper medical supplies since the med bay is on the other half of the ship, she wrapped up the bloody stump as best she could and wiped teh blood from her face.

"He will live." Miranda told her.

"Yes, but if we don't find Medical supplies soon, he may die of infection."

"Uh... Not that what you are doing isn't important, but we have company." Garrus said.

Liara and Miranda looked towards where Garrus and Grunt held their weapons at. The group that was walking out of the bushes were very tall, gray skinned with horns on their foreheads, some carried spears others large swords. Their eyes were black with gray irises. In a way they reminded Liara about the Humans biblical reference about Demons or Devils. A few of them examined the shotgun and sniper held by the Turian and Krogan and muttered to themselves. Liara stood up and approched the group cautiously as their leader approched her.

"You are not welcomed here." He told her in his very deep voice.

"Please, we need help and medical attention. Our ship crashed here and we don't-"

"We do not care for your troubles, blue one. But we do not want you in our valley."

"Territorial, don't you think?" Garrus commented.

"Like a damn Varren." Grunt commented back.

The gray one, had a look of growing impatience.

"We aren't looking for any trouble, we just need help." Liara pleaded.

"I will not warn you again. Leave now or you will regret-"

The gray one flew back after a very loud shot. Liara looked back with a look mixed of fear and anger at Grunt who cocked back his smoking shotgun.

"He talked too much." Grunt said.

The gray ones wasted no time after their leader fell. Liara surrounded herself in her blue biotic field, as did Miranda who stood next to her, Garrus shot his sniper once taking out one of them (Liara counted thirty) and then batted one on the jaw with the butt of his sniper. Grunt shot again and punched and kicked through while he was laughing. They tried to get through Miranda's and Liaras biotic field but were soon surprised when they were pushed back by an invisible force that lifted them off their feet and they flew out of the field.

Those who were still awake, grabbed whatever weapon they could find and joined the small fight. But the fight was soon forced to a halt when one of the gray ones lost control of himself and sliced the head off of another with his blade. Both sides were surprised enough to stop as two newcomers walked out of the otherside of the field. A short blond man with a crossbow and a skinny woman with pointeed ears and a bleeding out stretched palm.

"Bas Sarrebas." One of the gray ones muttered.

"Qunari, you will leave." The skinny woman said in a frightening tone. "Or shall I have one of your own kill another?"

"We are not of the Qun. We are Tal-Vashoth." One replied.

"I do not care. Leave now and you will live. Stay and fight and you will die."

"I'd listen to the angry blood mage if I were you." The short man added.

Liara, Miranda, Garrus, Grunt, and even Joker looked at eachother questionably. They had no idea what was going on but they chose to stay out of it. Garrus had to hold Grunt back from giving in to his temptations once again. The Tal-Vashoth surrendered their weapons and backed away and turned back. All but the one controlled by the skinny woman. She clenched her hand into a fist and the one she controlled shook violently as blood poured out of all the holes in his body and then died. It is the fate off all who are controlleed by a Blood Mage.

Once the Tal-Vashoth were gone, Liara and her group pointed their weapons at the newcomers. The short man held up his crossbow and his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, We are the good guys." He said.

"And how can we trust you?" Miranda asked.

"Because if we wanted you dead, believe me when I say Daisy here would make it happen."

After considering it, Liara got out of her biotic field and told everyone else to put their weapons away. Grunt made a comment about liking the gray people and he hoped he may one day find them again and kill them in the glory of battle.

"My name is Varric. And this is Merrill." Varric said introducing himself.

Merrill stayed quiet and let Varric do the talking. She watched each of them carefully tightly gripping on her staff. Liara introduced herself and everyone else. Merrill still stayed in the back just watching.

"Are you people with the falling man?" Varric asked them.

"Falling man?" Garrus asked, confused. "You mean Shepard?"

"Don't know his name, he is still pretty unconcious. He fell out of the bird as it ripped in half. I gotta say, I'm surprised there are survivors." Varric's eyes finally fell upon Liara and his cheeks turned a hint of red as he looked back at Miranda and Garrus.

"Can you take us to him?" Liara asked.

"I-I-" Varric was speechless.

"I'll return to the camp and tell Hawke what has happened. If he says it is alright, I will come back and lead you to him." Merrill spoke.

"But-"

"-That seems fair." Garrus interrupted Liara.

Merrill nodded. "Varric, stay here. I will return soon."

Varric nodded, still not looking at Liara. Merrill left the group and after a small moment of awkward silence Varric and Garrus began conversing, the group went back to what they were doing before the Tal-Vashoth arrived while Liara and Miranda watched Merrill leave.

"Should we trust her?" Miranda asked.

"What choice do we have?" Liara answered.

**So the action FINALLY happened lol. Well, the first part anyway. It was just a taste of whats more to come. I'd like to give a small shout out to MetalKing1417, I know I didn't directly answer your wondering question but I hope you are satisfied with it. Honestly, when I first started this story I didn't expect to be so in love with it. I've been researching non stop to make sure I get certain facts right and I've just been writing and writing and really enjoying it. I'm sorry if my author comments are annoying but I like to express my thoughts while writing this story and give shoutouts to some people. Anyway, I want all of you to know that even though I do not know you I love you all for taking the time to read this. I wish I could give shoutouts to my followers and the people who favorited this but it is too much lol You guys are awesome. So yeah, please leave some reviews and I hope you guys are as invested in this as I am.  
Also, I'd like some comments about Merrills change. A friend of mine thought it wasn't normal but once he heard about why she changed he ended up liking the idea of this. I'd like to know what you guys think. Should I have kept Merrill the same way? Or do you like this change? I am just wondering =] No hard feelings. Please be honest lol.**


	9. Chapter 7

7: Discovery III.

Anders and Fenris were closing in on their smokey destination. Their walk has been quiet as the Elf usually had nothing to say to the Mage. As Anders walked he couldn't held thinking about how everyone no longer trusted him. And why should they? He knew he went behind their back and fulfilled his own personal vendetta. He didn't trust any of them with this, why should they trust him? But he couldn't help but feel so alone. His only source of company was Justice who always told him to never regret what he has done, and an Elf who watches him very carefully and is ready to strike him down without a moment of hesistation.

He used to consider Hawke a good friend. One of the only people to never judge his decisions. One of the only people who stood by his side no matter what. He was someone he could turn to for anything and for a brief moment of time, Anders loved Hawke. But Anders noticed Hawkes interest in the Elven Blood Mage, Merrill and that hurt him. Sometimes he wonders what what would have happened if he simply told Hawke how he felt. It is probably the only thing he did regret. He still considered Hawke a good friend, only he didn't know how Hawke felt about him anymore. Hawke won't even look him in the eye anymore.

Sometimes Anders wondered if he should leave. It is obvious that he is no longer welcomed. They only keep him around to use him for his Healing powers. No one talked with him, no one bothered to acknowledge his existence. He felt like a slave, only acknowledged when needed and then no longer cared for. There are times when he convinced himself to leave, but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he still hoped for one day to have Hawkes forgiveness.

Even though he knew the answer, he had to ask anyway. "Hawke doesn't trust me anymore, does he?"

"No." Fenris answered.

Althrough Fenris disagreed with Hawke choosing the Mages side, Fenris trusted Hawke and sided with him in the end. Fenris held no love for Mages andn ever trusted either Merrill or Anders. When Hawke tasked him with watching Anders and to kill him should he ever slip up, Fenris thanked him for this oppertunity. He would never forget the look on the Healers face when he told him what Hawke ordered him to do. It was a look he felt satisfaction with. He would never hesistate to ruin the Mages mood. Hoping that one day Anders will give in and give Fenris an excuse for killing him. Anders knew this, but enjoyed Fenrises disappointment when it didn't work. He liked to think of it as a game between the two.

"You know, you could kill me now and Hawke will never know." Anders said, testing him.

Fenris considered it and then he said. "As much as I want to, Mage. Even I have a certain sense of honor. No, for me to kill you you would have to slip up... Or attack me."

Anders heard the tone in Fenrises voice when he said "Or attack me." It was a suggestion. A dare. Anders wondered for a second, who would win in a fight between the them. Fenris is fast and a skilled fighter but he is no Mage. If Anders fused with Justice as he usually did, he would be unstoppable and he felt he could kill the Elf. The image of the Elf dead before his feet was a pleasurable thought. But he would not give in. He knows he is a better than that.

Finally they reached their destination and they both hid behind trees next to eachother. The examined the area around them. Trees were crushed with the crash. The other half of the bird was smokey. Those who survived (which wasn't many) did what they could for the wounded and the dead. All except three. A man full of scars, a bald woman with ink all over her partially exposed upper body and Anders suspected that there were more ink under clothed skin, and a hooded female. The three conversed, commenting and joking about the "hard workers". But something caught the Mages eye.

"Some aren't human." Anders pointed out. "What are they?"

"They aren't abominations." Fenris figured.

"Are they even from this world?" Anders wondered out loud.

Fenris didn't answer. He breathed in quietly and exhaled as he got off of his tree. "Let us go and report back to Hawke."

"Wait... I think I see something."

Anders squinted his eyes. Not far from the smokey half bird, he saw tall bushes swaying against the wind. He took a closer look and noticed a familiar silver polished helmet. He saw the symbol on the middle of the helmet and his anger quietly awoken. He heard Fenris unshealthe his large sword as blue smoke radiated off of Anders slowly. Anders turned back and his eyes became blue and white light.

"Templars." Anders said in Justice's voice.

And before Fenris could react, Anders jumped through the trees...

* * *

Jacob remembered everything exactly. He saw the Normandy get ripped in half. Saw the Commanders unconcious body fly out of the front half of the falling ship. He held on tightly to a bar by the elevator and held onto a screaming female crew member. He remembered losing his grip and the womans back hit Shepards private terminal. He heard a crack and then saw the limpless body fly out of part of the ship he was in, never to be seen again. He saw Jack and Samara put up a protective Biotic field around the ship which helped the ship survive. But the impact was the worse part.

The two Biotics had to shorten the protective field to only those around him, which included the rest of Shepards companions, Yeoman Kelly Chambers, and Dr. Karin Chakwas who came up just before the jump through the Mass Relay to speak to the Commander. All others, have died upon impact. It was a terrible scene. Bodies flew, bones cracked, wires ripped from the exposed walls and electrocuted some and this was only in one part of the ship. He couldn't imagine how devastating it was on the other levels of the ship.

The impact still affected those within the field. Some were unconsious after hitting a wall. Others were unlucky and remaind consious and had to see everything like Jacob. In the end, everything was done and some of those who survived felt they should gather the dead to bury them. Jack, Kasumi, and Zaeed just sat back and watched Jacob, Samara, Mordin, Thane (whose sickness began to react violently in the new atmosphere), Tali (Who became fearful of the crack on her protective helmet), Dr. Chakwas, Kelly Chambers and even Legion carried the dead out.

Jacob noticed Dr. Chakwas took a small break and looked up at the new Dawn sky. He approched her.

"Doctor." Jacob said, letting his presenced be known.

"Mr. Taylor." She replied.

"Do you think the others survived?" He asked her. "Do you think Shepard survived?"

"That man has died once and not even deaths cold grip could hold him down. He is a hard man to kill. Him, I am not worried about." She answered. "But I do worry for the others. Especially Joker. With his bad leg, it would be a miracle that it would survive the crash."

"So you think there is a chance for survivors?"

"If Ms. Lawson or Dr. T'Soni thought as quickly as Samara and Jack did, than I do believe so. They had a smaller part of the ship to protect. It would be possible that they all survived."

Jacob liked those odds. He knew Miranda from even before he met Shepard. He knew she was a sharp thinker. As soon as she would see the ship ripped apart she would put up a biotic field to protect those in the front part of the Normandy. Still, the thought of any of them dead or even Shepard was a very unwelcomed thought.

They both turned their heads at the sound of Thanes uncontrollable coughing.

"What is wrong with him?" Jacob asked.

"He is having trouble breathing. With his Kepral's Syndrome and the humidity of this area, it is worsening the diease."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Kepral's Syndrome cannot be treated. We just have to sit by and hope for the best for Mr. Krios." Dr. Chakwas said in a sad tone.

Jacob heard Jack laughing and looked towards the lazy three and he felt a bit of anger. "So many dead, and they are having a good time over there." He muttered to himself.

"Mr. Taylor. I do believe we may be in trouble." Dr. Chakwas said.

Jacob saw a group of armored men come out of the trees. Jacob wondered how they could see under their helmet with such little slits. They reminded him of the Crusaders from Ancient human history. In fact, they looked very similar and even weilded sheilds and swords. The group looked at the Normandy but starteled as they looked at Samara, Tali, and Thane. Jacob walked forward.

"Gentlemen, my name is Jacob Taylor. I hope we can have a non-eventful encounter. Too many have died this day, no need to add to that list." Jacob said in a peaceful voice.

One of the "Crusaders" took off his helmet and approched Jacob. Even the lazy three stopped their conversing and examined the newcomers carefully. The man approching Jacob had short ginger hair and a orange beard. He had blue eyes that looked old even though his face showed he was young. This was a man of title. He did not introduce himself but he did eye the aliens and then back at Jacob.

"Are you housing Abominations?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" Tali asked, offended.

"Settle down, Tali. Let me handle this." Jacob said, turning his attention back at the man. "They are not Abominations. They are Aliens. You know? Beings from outer space?"

Some of the "Crusaders" talked to eachother wondering what the hell Jacob was talking about. The man raised his eye brow.

"You know... Space? The vast empty darkness above the sky?"

"Mr. Taylor, I would be careful if I were you." Dr. Chakwas warned. "I don't think they know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, I am starting to get that feeling." Jacob commented. "Look, we really do not want any-"

Jacobs words were cut short with a loud roar coming from behind. Jacob turned and saw the fast approching blue smoking man. He jumped and grabbed Dr. Chakwas out of the way.

"TEMPLARS!" The blue smoking man shouted as he grabbed his staff.

Blue fire rained from the staff. The Templars reacted quickly and shileded their leader from the blast with their shields. The man collided with the shields in a small explosion that sent some Templars flying. Jacob stood up but a man with a huge sword in one hand held him down. He had pointed ears and snow white hair. Weird white markings, that almost resembled veins, popped out of his body. The snow white haired man looked at Jacob.

"If you value your lives you will stay out of this." He warned.

The white viened man than disappeared in the mayhem and cut down Templars with his blade and also fought against the smoking blue man screaming out "ANDERS CALM DOWN!". Jacob could not believe what was happening but watched as Jack could not pass this up and joined in the fighting.

"JACK!" Jacob called for.

Jack was ripping Templars apart with her Biotics and fought both the white veined man, who was confused, and the smoking man known as Anders.

"Samara! Get Jack out of there!" Jacob ordered.

Although Samara only followed Shepards order, she realized the stupidity of Jacks decision and got into the fight only to take Jack out. Soon an angry Jack was fighting an Asari Justicar while the pointed ear man and Anders continued to fight eachother. Only one Templar survived and escaped.

Jack was flipping in the air unleashing blast after blast with her Biotics. Apparantly her attacks were no match for the Justicar because Samara hovered from the ground wrapped in her field with her arm outstretched seperating blast after blast from harming her. In frustration, Jack launched into the air with all the biotic power she could muster within her fist.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Jacob screamed as he got to his feet and ran away.

Jack landed punching the ground and the Earth shook beneath them and cracked and seperated all around her. The groud fell way. Samara flipping in the air, swept Jack into the air and then brought her down hard on the ground knocking her unconcious. Samara then dragged the unconsious Jack and tossed her in front of Zaeed and Kasumi.

"Watch her." Samara said.

The fighting wasn't over yet. The white haired man, whom Anders called "Fenris" was still fighting the blue smokey aura that is Anders. Fenris moved with unbelievable speed with such a heavy weapon, dodging attacks from Anders staff and personal power. Fenris did not look as if he was enjoying this like Jack does when she fought. He had a face of determination and concentration. He had to focus his moves otherwise he would get hit by a blast. Fenris jumped in the air and twirled his blade towards Anders throat. Anders leaned back and in a slow chance to recover his balance, Fenris kicked Anders in the chest. Anders fell down and Fenris jumped in the air once more with the intention of bringing down the blade on Anders.

That didn't happen. Anders rolled to the side and got up fast and brought out another powerful blast. Samara got in between Fenris and Anders blast, her outstretched arm seperated the blast. Samara gave in her own Biotic blasts while Fenris moved around her. Anders couldn't keep up with the defenses. Samara approched Anders while he continued to dodge, tirelessly, Fenris's attacks. Once she was close enough, Samara hit Anders in the stomach which sent Anders flying back until he hit a tree and was knocked unconsious. The blue smoke disappeared, the staff was within arms reach.

Fenris was out of breath and so was Samara.

"Thank you." Fenris said in between breaths.

"He was a danger not only to you but to my friends, as well. I had to do what I could." Samara said. "Had I not intervened, would you have killed him?"

"Yes." Fenris said without a seconds thought.

Fenris caught his breath and then shealthed his greatsword and approched Anders. He grabbed the staff and picked the man up on his shoulders and began to walk back where they came from. He stopped in front of Jacob.

"Wait here. Help will soon come." He promised.

Jacob watched as Fenris walked through the trees and continued to watch him leave until he was no longer in sight. Jacob could not say anything because he had no idea what just happened. Abominations? Templars? Magic Staffs? Elves? This was starting to sound like a world of Fantasy. Things he used to enjoy reading about when he was child. He needed time to process everything. But he was glad that help would arrive soon. He only hoped that the others were alright and wondered what happened to Shepard. He continued replaying the memory of Shepard falling over and over again, wondering if that will be the last he ever saw of the Commander...

**Huh? Another two chapters in the same week? Boy you guys are lucky. You all got four chapters this week =] but man oh man! This was an intense chapter! Fenris Anders/Justice and Templars fighting eachother, Jack and Samara fighting eachother and Fenris fighting Anders and so on! I gotta say, I did not expect writing Samara being apart of the fight between Fenris and Anders, but this only proves that Fenris probably could not kill Anders in a fight. A lot of stuff happened these two chapters which added much needed action. This story is just getting better in my opinion. Soon everyone will meet up together and that will be exciting!  
Shout out to Focusphobia who actually gave me the idea of Biotics and Mages being able to fight eachother fairly. I would have come up with that myself eventually but not as soon as now so thank you! And also to ARavingLooony hope you liked the ignorant Templars part ;D  
As usual, you guys are awesome. It makes me very happy that people are reading this story and I promise you this is basically ACT I lol meaning there is so much more to come! .**


	10. Chapter 8

8: The Knight-Commander.

Knight-Commander Graham stood tall as he walked through, the nearly ruined, Kirkwalls Hightown. He had medium length jet black hair and a full black beard. His violet eyes were old and experienced and the scars on his face proved the experiences. Scars he has gotten from fighting Mages, scars that could be easily healed but he kept them there to serve a reminder that he would not forget this war.

He was followed by no more than forty Templars in two lines of twenty. Survivors within Kirkwall cowards from them and stayed within the shadows or anywhere out of their way. It was sad to see such a city be reduced to this. But it was better than other cities within the Free Marches and that was something these people whould be greatful. The war has moved on from here. These people can start life again. But their fear kept them from doing that. Life would never be the same for the people in Kirkwall.

Graham was tasked with the capturing or killing of Hawke and his party. The two have met in battle more than once and a few scars on his face came from the Champion of Kirkwall himself. Graham learned to respect the man and would never underestimate him. A skilled fighter and powerful Force Mage, he could topple the very foundations of any cities to the ground with one blast. His reputation was greatly earned and he was a worthy rival. Both shared the same smarts and would outsmart eachother every chance they could get.

But Graham knew that Hawke was no longer the same. He is growing weak and weary. Graham hoped that this would not be Hawkes downfall and hoped to kill Hawke in fair battle, but his orders ordered him to kill him no matter what. He can only hope for the fight he seeks. It has been a long time since a man interested Graham, the last one was killed by his very sword. A sword that has been with him since he was a Templar. A sword of high value to him. Enchanted by the Dalish themselves, the blade would turn to fire once gripped by its master. His blade also had scratches which the Knight-Commander would like to think were scars.

Standing outside of the Hawke Estate, Graham took a bite out of an apple he had in his hand. There are a lot of things he wondered about Hawke. To understand the man more, Graham has set out to visit every known place Hawke has been to. And he has learned a lot about who this man was. Some people would think that Graham was in love with the Force Mage. But Graham held love for none but his sword and Command, he just found the man interesting and would like to kill the man as an equal.

"Knight-Commander Graham!" A man screamed.

Graham could hear the armor clink,clink,clink with each hurried step. He turned towards the voice and found a Templar running up to him.

"Only one returns." Graham observed. "What news do you have?"

The young Templar told the Knight-Commander all that has happened. The Knight-Commander was deeply intrigued by the mention of Fenris and Anders.

"So he is in the Wounded Coast..." The Knight-Commander said, stroking his beard.

Graham went in his pocket and took out twenty gold pieces and handed them to the young Templar. "Treat yourself to a night in the Blooming Rose. Not many can survive an encounter with Hawkes companions and live to tell the tale these days. Get drunk and fuck like there is no tomorrow. In a few days you shall lead a group of Templars on an assult, and I do not expect you to survive."

Graham was honest. He knew this assult would not succeed. The men he send will die and that was his purpose. To add more deaths on the already weighted mind, to encourage him to come out of his depressing state and seek him and fight him. He knew this, the others did not. The young Templar stood straight, startled by his words but left at once to enjoy the last nights of his young life.

The sound of new guests, however was a bit troubling. Who were these people? These 'Aliens'? Were they friends of Hawkes? Are they just as dangerous? Questions after questions raided the Knight-Commanders mind. All the same, his only focus was Hawke and nothing will stop the fated battle between him and Graham.

The sound of thunder was heard in the skies. The Knight-Commander and his Templars looked up at the sky. Dark louds formed in the Dawn sky as thunder boomed again, though this was not the sound of normal thunder. It was something else. Something bigger. Something appeared in the sky, it was massive. Colossal. It was a ship, that was for sure. Graham wasn't sure how he knew but he did. The winds grew violent and his hair wiped his face, he had to tie it to keep it away from his face. He heard frightened screams of the civilians of Kirkwall as the ship lowered from the skies. It blocked out the sun and Graham silently chuckled to himself.

"This day just gets even more surprising."

With his good eye sight, he noticed words on the side of the ship. The words were under a strange symbol and the words read: Cerberus...

**And this introduces the other villain, Knight-Commander Graham and The General will serve as this stories main villains. Both characters are original characters and as I have said before, if you wish to use them in your stories you may. Just credit me or give me a shout out x] I couldn't leave without a bonus chapter. I have given you three chapters this night which is five in total. I will take a small break before I write the next chapter. Or maybe I won't. Time will tell x] Reviews are greatly loved! Haha! **


	11. Chapter 9

9: Introductions.

Shepard woke up feeling both startled and frightened. Cold sweat trickled down his naked torso as he fought to control his breathing. Once his breathing submitted to his control, he took a moment to observe where he was. The only light in the room came from a familiar fish tank in the walll of the room. He sighed in relief once he realized he was back on board the Normandy inside his Captain Quaters in his bed. Though his relief was short lived as images of his dream kept appearing in his mind. Unable to find the will to lay back down and go to sleep, he got out of his bed.

"Mmm... Shepard?" He heard Miranda's voice as she woke up on the left side of the bed.

He looked back at her a smiled. He had almost forgotten that she shares the same bed as him now. He leaned over just to move a strain of hair from her face and behind her ear. "Go back to sleep." He told her, gently caressing the side of her cheek. He knew, however, that she would not go back to sleep now. Not without him by her side. After a yawn and a quick stretch, she sat upright with her back leaning on the bed frame. She kept her naked body hidden under the sheets and stared at Shepard, who was now observing the fish in his fish tank.

"Come here." She told him.

As much as he wanted to, he answered. "We have work to do."

"And what work would that be? We already stopped the Collectors. And if you haven't noticed, you're naked."

He chuckled, she had him there and she knew it. She crossed her legs under the sheets and patted her lap, welcoming. Shepard gave in and laid back on the bed with his head on her lap. It was strange, when they first met he would have never expected Miranda to be so... Vulnerable. This was a side of her that she only showed him. There was a mutual trust between them, enough to let her guard down around him and that was a lot for a person like her.

Then he remembered his dream and he was troubled by it. She began to, very gently, trace the angles on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's nothing... Just a dream." He answered, avoiding the question.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pinched his nose quite hard and she laughed as he playfully smacked her hand away. She went back to tracing his face.

"I can tell it's bothering you. You can tell me." She assured him.

He hesitated for a second. Then he started telling her everything that happened in his dream. The message from Anderson about the strange Mass Relay, the return of Liara (to which her eye twitched at the mention of her name, as she knew of their past relationship), to their discussison with the Illusive Man, and going through the Mass Relay. "... And then everything went black. I could hear the Normandy being ripped apart and everyone inside screaming. It all felt too real to be a dream."

There was silence between them as Shepard closed his eyes trying to shut out the image of the Normandy being ripped in half. She even stopped tracing his face as she tried to make out all that he had told her. Finally, she kissed the middle of his forehead and said.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream."

Shepard opened his eyes and looked at her with a puzzeled face. "What?"

"Maybe this is the dream." She considered.

Even Miranda looked more confused than he did with what she was saying. Yet, Shepard wondered if she could be right? The dream felt more real than any dream he has had before. He sat up, trying to determine what was real and what was fake. He tried so hard to remember why this would a dream and not the other way around. He looked to her for help.

"What else do you remember from the dream?" She asked him.

"I told you everything."

"Then go back to the end, again. Why did things go black?"

He tried very hard to remember the final details. They felt unimportant to his mind, yet he recalled it trying to piece it all together from the beginning, as if reliving the entire dream would help him remember, and it did. He remembered the force of the Mass Relay jump sent him falling backwards and he hit his head hard on the metal floor. Absentmindedly, his hand reached behind his head. At first, he remembered there was nothing there. Yet after the realization, he felt a bump on the back of his head and his gentle touch sent a painful chill through his body. He looked at her again, shocked.

"This... This is the dream."

Miranda nodded as she got out of bed, pulling the covers around her and walked over to him. He just stared at her slowly walking to him, feeling very sad. He did not want this to be the dream. He wanted to stay and crawl back into bed with her. But now, after the realization, the dream was slowly fading with each step Miranda took towards him. She reached him after what felt like hours and she placed her hand on his cheek. Sadly, he could no longer feel her touch.

"You have to wake up." She told him.

"I don't want to wake up." He confessed.

"You have to."

"What if I wake up, and you are not there? What if I wake up, and you are dead?"

The room disappeared. They were both now standing in complete darkness, the only light they had was radiating off of her body. She gave a small smile.

"I am not dead. I wouldn't let something like a crash kill me. I can tell you, very well, that I am alive." Then she quickly added. "Probably not worried about you because I trust you can handle yourself, but I'll sure as hell be happy once I see you."

They both laughed. Very slowly her light was beginning to go out. She leaned in close, past his face and stopped by his ear and she whispered.

"Wake up, Adam."

And like a spell, Shepards eyes rolled back and closed as he fell back into the darkness. He continued to fall, and he wondered how long he had been falling. But when he opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer falling. He woke up to an early afternoon sky, the feel of sand underneath his body and the sound of waves crashing against the shore not far from where he lay.

He suddenly remembered everything that happened, including his dream. He sat up fast which sent a hammer burst of pain straight in his head. The pain was so intense he had to close his eyes tightly and hold his head, as if that would stop the pain. He felt small soft hands on his chest, gently pushing him back down.

"Hey, hey. Easy now." He heard her say.

He let her push him back down on the sand, where he kept one hand on his head. With his free hand, he felt around his body. He realized his armor was gone and all he had on now was a black t-shirt, dark pants, and his boots. This also meant that his weapons were lost, possibly in the wreckage of the crash. He began to feel very worried about his crew and companions. He also remembered that he was no longer in the same Universe as before, curiousity then struck him.

"Where am I?" He asked whoever was there with him.

"You're on a beach on the Wounded Coast. You fell from the skies and nearly drowned. If it wasn't for Anders and my brother, you would probably be dead." She informed him.

Once the pain eased, Shepard opened his eyes. Sitting on her knees next to him was a young pretty girl with light skin tone and long black hair. She wore a strange type of robe and had a Staff laid down behind her in short reach. She had a shy smile on her face when he looked at her. He could tell that meeting people was both exciting and frightening to her.

"Hello." She greeted. "My name is Bethany."

"And my name is Comm-" He hesistated, not sure if he should give his Military Rank to this person in this strange new world. _They might not even have a military_, he thought. "- Shepard. Call me Shepard."

"Nice to meet you, Shepard."

There was a small moment of awkward silence before Bethany spoke again, mostly to herself. "Shoot, I almost forgot." She got on her feet, grabbing the staff. "I need to get my brother... Or you can come with me? I don't know."

"I'll go with you." He said, slowly getting up and then followed Bethany into the camp not far from the beach.

Shepard usually liked visiting new places in his own Universe. The only difference is that he at least had an understanding of the planets he would visit. Here, everything is unknown and could be completly different from what he is used to. He was still curious about this Universe and felt quite surprised to find that Humans exist in both Universes. Still, he was on guard for anything suspicious that may or may not happen, even if he is without a weapon. He reminded himself that he is an Infiltraitor. If anything happens, he can activate his Tactical Cloak ability and escape.

As he walked behind Bethany into the camp, he noted that it wasn't much of a large camp. Seven tents surrounded a camp fire pit, which wasn't lit at this time. His eyes fell upon another female human, who resembled a type of Pirate from the stories he used to read as a child, though with much more revealing clothes. She was sharpening a dagger until she looked back at him. Her eyes seemed to undress him and she had a small smile as if she liked what she was seeing, although flattering it made Shepard feel a bit uncomfortable. She gave him a wink before disappearing into her tent.

"That was Isabela." Bethany told him. "And I would becareful if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is as dangerous as she is... Sexy." Bethany said with a small blush.

She then slipped into the tent at the head of the camp. It was slightly bigger than the other tents. Yet, inside it felt smaller. Big enough to house at least two, there wasn't much within the tent besides a small bed, a desk with a man sitting in front of it on his chair, writing in what appeared to be a journal, with a feathered quill. Like Bethany, he too had a staff which leaned on the leather wall of the tent. He closed his journal, got off his seat and turned facing them.

He was a young man, no doubt the same age as Shepard. His hair was also black and unkept with a black beard and unnaturally blue eyes, that seemed as if they glowed in the dark. What he wore was different from his sister, wasn't anything like a robe. It looked like clothing fit for a warrior, yet it was clear he was no warrior. He looked at his sister with a soft smile.

"Bethany." He said in a lightly accented voice.

"Brother. How are you?"

"Better now." He looked towards Shepard. "I see our guest is finally awake."

"Commander Adam Shepard of the Normandy." Shepard said with an outstretched hand.

He did not know why he said 'Commander' this time, but he felt that this man was different somehow. The man wasted no time accepting his hand and shook it.

"Commander, huh? Forgive me for not having an impressive title, such as yourself. My name is Ethan Hawke."

Already on the spot, Shepard knew the kind of man he is. Charming. Though what may have come naturally before, now seemed forced. As if there have been some kind of changes with the man. It was obvious he is an honorable man and a leader for those who reside in this camp. Though recent events seem to have finally caught up with him and weighs down heavily on his shoulders. This man, Hawke, is just like him.

"Ethan is too modest. He was Champion of Kirkwall-"

Bethany gasped and covered her mouth as if she said the wrong thing. Shepard saw Hawkes eyes begin to water but he shook off whatever he was feeling with a weary smile.

"Was." Was all he said.

"I'm so sorry, Hawke." She said, close to tears.

"It's alright, Bethany."

Shepard watched as she left the tent with her head down. She did not say bye or announced in anyway that she was leaving. He recognized the look on her face as a look of shame, for bringing up some kind of event of the past that was unknown to him. It was clear that she held a lot of love for her brother and would not like to see him pained. Hawke let her go and Shepard turned back to him.

"She means well, my sister." He said.

"She is a sweet girl." Shepard commented.

"Even as a child she was always sensitive." He said this as if remembering some distant memory, but he snapped out of it right away and changed the subject. "So Commander... Commander of what exactly?"

"I am afraid that tale is full of many complications." Shepard replied.

"A man of mystery... I can respect that. But, I have to ask. Can I trust you? These are difficult times and it is hard to know who to trust nowdays."

"I don't think you or I are in a place to trust one another, yet."

Hawke nodded but pointed out. "I could have left you to die out in the water."

"And I could have killed your sister all alone on the beach." Shepard countered.

Shepard could tell that he hit a button. There was a protective look in his eye, a very deadly protective look. But Shepard was not intimidated, he stood his ground and soon the air in between them grew warm. They both concluded in their mind that they are dangerous to one another. Two strangers of two different Universes. It was hard to tell if they could trust eachother and that only heated the moment. It seemed as if they were on the verge of fighting eachother until a new arrival entered the tent.

"Hawke-"

Feeling the air around her, the skinny pointed ear woman grabbed for her staff ready to defend Hawke. The air changed quickly as both Hawke and Shepard acknowledged her.

"Merrill, it's alright." Hawke told her. "This is Shepard, our guest from this morning."

Still not convinced everything was alright, she kept her eyes on the stranger. Hawke moved in between them and had her look him in the eyes. She finally calmed down and placed her staff next to his, _What is it with these staffs? Are they some kind of wizards?_, Shepard wondered. Pirates, Wizards, Elves, _Elves!_, it seemed as if Shepard woke up in a mythological world. He wondered what was next? Then thought it best if he didn't say that. Things tend to happen if he asked that or the famous _What could possibly go wrong?_

"Merrill, where is Varric?" Hawke asked.

"He is with the others-"

"-Others?" Shepard asked, interested now.

"I am sure they are your people." She told him. "Yet many of them are... Odd."

"In what way?" Hawke questioned.

"One was blue with strange tentacles on the back of her head-"

_Liara is alive! If she is alive then the others might be too.  
_  
"Excuse me, Merrill? Could you take me to them?" Shepard asked her. "You just described someone from my crew."

She looked towards Hawke, who nodded his approval. She told Shepard to follow her and they both slipped out of the tent with Hawke following them out.

"Shepard... When you come back, we have a lot to discuss." Hawke told him.

He didn't bother replying, he just nodded in acknowledgement as he followed the Elf towards the moutains...

**Haha! They finally met x] idk, personally I liked it. For those wondering what was the point of the dream sequence, it was just to show that Shepard has strong feelings towards Miranda as well as Liara. Also, I enjoy writing dream parts to anything because it gives me the freedom to do whatever I want without any to judge and whatnot lol. Leave reviews, por favor! =D**


End file.
